Love Notes
by Dark Rogue2
Summary: Hermione is now Famous, and Draco is a reporter, but what happens when her personal life starts seeping into the News of the Daily Prophet? R/R
1. Introductions

Love Notes By: Dark Rogue  
  
Chapter One: Introductions  
  
A/N: The notes referred to in the title are that of music, not the ones that are written in school, just to clear confusion, if there is any. I hope that this makes since, Thanx!  
  
Disclaimer: HARRPY POTTER, characters, names, and related indicia are trademarks of Warner Bros., and J.K. Rowling. So, no suing me!  
  
NOW, on with the story!!!  
  
~~~~~.~~~~~.~~~~~.~~~~~.~~~~~.~~~~~.~~~~~~.~~~~~~.~~~~~.~~~~~  
  
"Eeeeeeek! Hermione Granger! Can I have your autograph?!"  
  
17 year old Hermione Granger, turned around to one of her many adoring fans that were chasing her up and down the Hogwarts Express. Her boyfriend, Blaise Zabini, (don't say it! I already know. This is a H/D fic. I'm just building. Trust me!), had chased most of them away, but there are still those few who don't give up.ever.  
  
"Shh! Yes, you can, but only under two conditions. One you can't tell anyone that I gave it to you, and two, could you please keep your voice down?" Hermione asked with pleading eyes.  
  
The girl, most likely a first year, Hermione thought to herself, looked a little taken aback, but that soon passed as Hermione handed her back her autograph book. After that, Hermione took off the rest of the way down the train. Finally, she thought as she slid the Head Boy and Girl compartment door open.  
  
There, dazily looking out the window was, surprise, surprise, Daily Prophet reporter, and Head Boy, Draco Malfoy. He glanced up at her, and then went back to staring out the window.  
  
"Geez, Draco. What, no snide (sp?) remarks or comments?" She asked, while giving him one of her famous, (hehe, no, these looks didn't make her famous), unreadable looks. He looked up at her with slight confusion on his face, while she slid into the seat across from him. "What?!" She screeched, wanting to know why he was confused.  
  
"Did you notice that you called me Draco, instead of Malfoy?" He asked, still staring out the window.  
  
"Yeah, I know. I just figured that we should be the ones setting examples for the other students, so we might as well be nice to each other, is that okay?" Hermione asked, skeptically searching his face for an answer. He gave her a slight nod, but at least turned away from the window. He looked like he was getting ready to say something, but the compartment door slid open, again. this time it was Blaise.  
  
"Hermione, we're almost there, are you ready?" He asked, still standing in the doorway, and eyeing Draco, oddly. She nodded, following Blaise's gaze. The train came to a sudden halt. Over the intercom, the condutor's voice was annoucing their arrival and where everyone should be.  
  
~~~~~.~~~~~.~~~~~.~~~~~.~~~~~.~~~~~.~~~~~~.~~~~~~.~~~~~.~~~~~  
  
After the feast, Blaise made his way over to Hermione, to grab a quick kiss goodnight. By the time he found her, she and Draco were talking to Professor Dumbledore. He decided that it would just be best to wait 'til morning, that way he could make it to his 'meeting' on time. (Don't worry, future chapters will explain.)  
  
~~~~~.~~~~~.~~~~~.~~~~~.~~~~~.~~~~~.~~~~~~.~~~~~~.~~~~~.~~~~~  
  
"Well, what do you two want your new password to be?" Professor Dumbledore asked, eyes twinkling at his two new head students.  
  
"How about. 'notes'?" Hermione asked, waiting for a response, most likely an irritating remark, but none came. After a moment of thinking, he decided that it would do well, they turned to their portait, of a gold unicorn, (don't argue, I have a very good source for this information.), opened up to them. The Headmaster did not follow them, but instead, bid them goodbye, and turned down the hall.  
  
Their common room looked very similar to that of the Gryfindor (?sp?) common room, except it was decorated with both green and red, not just one color. Off to the side, there was a door that lead to the bathroom. Then, there were the two staircases that lead to their bedrooms. They bid their goodnights to each other, and ascended to their rooms, both falling into a wonderful, dreamless sleep.  
  
A/N2: Hello, again. Well, hope you liked this chapter, and I hope your review. No flaming, tho. I hate it when people do that, because they get mean about it. Well, I gotta go. BTW, check out my other story, and I know it isn't finished, but so far I think it is good. But same rules apply, NO FLAMING! Absolutely none! Well, now I really have to go, or I'll never get any sleep, so Lata! (a.k.a. Later) 


	2. The Other Side

Love Notes By Dark Rogue  
  
Chapter 2- The Other Side of Things  
  
A/N: Hello, again. Well, here's the next chapter. Thanx go out to my first two reviewers for this story, Felicity and Hermy-own-ninny. Well, read on, and then REVIEW!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer- Shorter and correct this time, Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, not me.  
  
*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*  
  
(Another quick A/N: This mostly involves Draco, and his thoughts, including one or two flashbacks.)  
  
Slowly and stiffly, Draco arose form bed, wearing his velvet black pajama pants. He stretched, grabbed his bathrobe, and headed for the bathroom he and Hermione had to share. Before entering, he heard a lovely voice flow out of the shower and into his ears. This threw him into a memory of last year, and his and Hermiones' big chances for future lives.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
The Daily Prophet had a job opening and it had interested Draco. It wanted a young wizard student who knew all the happenings of Hogwarts and its students. To get the job, an article had to be written on a student form Hogwarts who was doing something very interesting at the moment. Hermione, Draco thought upon reading this in the paper. She had just gotten a record deal, a week ago, and was now recording her first album. Thank God for talent shows, Draco thought as he sat down at his desk to write the article.  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
Undoubtedly, he got the job, and she herself had liked the article when it was published, but never told anyone.  
  
Suddenly, the shower had shut off, and snapped Draco back into reality. Ahh, what better time to walk in, he thought turning the handle and stepping into the bathroom. Unfortunately, for Draco, she already had her bathrobe on, and was standing at the sink. Pretending to ignore her, Draco waltzed up to the sink, and started brushing his teeth.  
  
"Good morning," Hermione said, rather cheerliy, trying to start the day off with a good conversation.  
  
" 'Morning," he answered rather hastily, while finishing on brushing his teeth, and giving up on pretending to ignore her. She seemed a bit down, after that, but didn't let it phase her, but she also seemed as if she didn't want to stay in that bathroom, either, because she carelessly left.  
  
"Dang, didn't know I was that bad of a morning person," Draco said to the mirror, before getting into the shower. Ahh, she's probably just hurring so she can see Blaise, he thought to himself under the freezing cold water, but didn't seem to know how cold it really was. After about 20 minutes in the bathroom, he finally emerged into the common room. There, sitting on the green sofa in front of the fire, was the one person he despised a little less than Harry Potter, Blaise Zabini. Gods, I hate him, Draco thought, rushing up his staircase, and into his room. He's only dating Hermione for her fame, I know it, he thought, letting them travel back to her. Why do I have to have feelings for her now?  
  
**Flashback** (year 4- Draco's P.O.V.)  
  
As I emerged from the stairs from the dungeons, I saw her on the arm of.Victor Krum?! Not Potter, and definitely not Weasley, but Krum?! I could feel the jealousy burning through on my face. How I loved the way she looked that night, and how I felt bad and angered about the way I had treated her for the past four years. Right then, I knew I had to change, and how I promised myself that she would once be mine.  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
(Continuing with Draco's P.O.V.)  
  
Now, well now, she was with that prat, Zabini. For a Slytherin, he was a real arse, and I was the only one that knew the real reason he and Hermione had started dating. I'll tell her, soon, I just have to wait for the opertunity to present itself.  
  
**Draco sits down at desk, pulls out parchment and quill and starts writing.**  
  
*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*  
  
A/N: Well, I hope this chapter explains a bit more than the last one, and I'll try to make Draco's article a seprate chapter of its own. Well, I gotta go, gotta help Draco write that article of his. **Grins wildly.** Lata.  
  
Hermy-own-ninny: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and thank you, no one has ever told me before that I have writing style. So, really thank you, and review again.  
  
Felicity: I hope that this chapter answers your questions, and maybe even struck up new ones. Let me know, Okay? And review! 


End file.
